Defeating The Darkness
by BlackOpal
Summary: Hermione and Ron have lived alone for 3 years, but when Ron is kidnapped, Hermione goes to the only one that can save him, Harry. But can Harry get over the past to help his once best friend or will Voldemort finally conquer the wizardry world?
1. Introducing: The lovers

            Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, JK Rowling does, and some other people too… but not me.

Hermione looked at the red-orange headed boy besides her. He wasn't that good-looking, or even _that _athletic. Instead he had eyes she could get lost in and was charming and romantic. The man lying besides her had her heart. She loved Ron. She knew everything about him, he might as well wear his emotions on his sleeve, he could read him that easily.

            "Ron?" She asked, snaking her arm around him. She placed it on the small of his back, toying with his cold skin. "What are you thinking about?"

            He sighed and pulled the covers above him and Hermione. "Harry." He said frankly.

            "Oh," Hermione wanted to roll over and pretend she didn't hear his statement. Thinking of Harry only brought back thoughts she didn't want to remember.

            "I shouldn't have said anything." He breathed, sensing her despair. He started to roll over.

            "No," She caught his arm and threw it over her waist. "I miss him too." Her voice cracked.

            "I wonder what he's doing now…" His voice trailed off in her ear.

            "Me too." She sat up, put her head in her hands and started to cry, the memories were flooding back hard and fast.

            "I'm sorry." Ron sat up too, hugging her desperately. "Stop crying, please." He sobbed on her should. His tears soaked into her tee shirt. "You're gonna make me start."

            "Too late." Hermione giggled, Ron joined in.

            "Yea, I guess so." He brushed her hair from her eyes. "Come on, you have that huge presentation tomorrow. Let's get to bed."

            She kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. They were each craving to ease the pain they just went through.

            "Suddenly, I'm not tired anymore." Hermione whispered against his lips. She started to pull her shirt over her stomach, exposing the thin midriff underneath.

            "Don't you dare, we promised each other, not 'till we're married." Ron said sternly. "Honestly 'Mione!" Hermione playfully pushed him back.

            Ron yawned and closed his eyes. He pretended to be asleep in seconds. Hermione whimpered. She carefully climbed back in bed, making sure to press her cold feet against him. He hugged her close and tight.

            "Don't be like Harry." He begged.

            "I won't. I promise." She kissed his nose.

            Minutes later, Ron was asleep. Hermione stayed awake. She felt guilty from keeping a secret from Ron, she loved him so… but if Ron found out about this one, he would be broken. She couldn't let that happen. She loved Ron so much… he was all she had.

A/N: MUHAHAHA! I left you with a cliffhanger! Right-o, I'm not asking you for a certain number of reviews, I just want them. I like knowing whether you like this or not….


	2. Devastation

Hermione sighed as she threw herself into the car. She had never been so tired before, but she had won the case, that was all that mattered. Three years ago, when she had just graduated from college, she had so many offers, one that wanted her to be a muggle ambassador to the witch world. There was also the more tempting offer, the one to be a teacher in Herbology, being as Mrs. Sprout took off quite unexpectedly to marry. However, Hermione decided that she rather enjoyed the idea of leaving the shelter of the wizardry world and going back to the world she was born in. That's why she took the intern job at the courthouse. The deal included 2 years of non-stop studying and internship and after that, a year of being an assistant lawyer under a mentor's supervision of course. After the three years, she would be a certified lawyer, which she was now.

Hermione drummed on the steering wheel in time to the music. She might be 21 years old, but her taste was the same as if was 10. She loved the classical, her one true love. She used to play the cello, to bad she wasn't great, no matter how much of her heart was in it. 

At the stoplight, she tied her hair back into a messy ponytail. 

"I wonder what Ron's gonna do when I tell him I won my first case." She said herself. 

She turned the corner, hand over hand. They lived on Hamersfield Avenue in the outskirts of London. It was a small neighborhood, barely known at all. There was only one street, just off Camerlea Road. It went all the way down, a round about at the end. There were 20 houses on the street; all were cute, small and cozy, with perfect gardens. Hermione loved living here.

On the one hand, she felt guilty for keeping Ron away from the wizard world, but he never once complained. She made enough money for them to live on, and Ron seemed content at home, writing stories.

He loved to take her out. He loved to spend time with her, indulging her with treats and jewels. He loved her. He loved her so much. With her, he said, he would forever be happy.

She laughed as the little girl at was pulled down the street by the dog at the end of the leash, her mother running after them. 

She pulled over, getting out of the car just ahead of the dog. The chocolate lab ran up to her and put his front paws on her stomach.

"Hey Coco." She rubbed his soft ears and bent down to let him give her kisses of affection.

The mother finally caught up with the dog and his out-of-breath girl. "Coco." The mother said, rubbing sweat off her brow. "From now on your father is walking you." She seemed to suddenly notice Hermione standing there. "Hello Hermione. How are you my dear?"

"Fine, and you Michelle."

"Well… between Claire and Coco, my life sure has been hectic, I can't wait for Jake to get home." Hermione laughed. "And how are things with you and Ron?"

Hermione looked up, her eyes sparkling. "I love him." She said simply. 

"Well, that's good. That reminds me, Ron's done a heck of a good job with the Halloween decorations. They're superb."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You mean you haven't seen them?" Hermione shook her head. "Well… I'll let you see for yourself."

She nodded. "Well then, I better go see them." She gave one final pat on Coco's head, said goodbye and once again and got into her car.

She turned over the engine and drove off towards her house. As she rounded the corner, her house stopped. She stopped the car and slammed the door, praying that she wasn't really seeing what she knew she was.

"Please, please God." She collapsed on her lawn, hugging the grass, tears streaming down her face. "Please… no." She hugged herself, rocking back and forth. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed long and hard, the sight was horrifying, for looming above the roof…

Was the Dark Mark.


	3. She headed towards Harry

Hermione stared blindly. She tore apart green blades of grass, over and over, making them as small as possible.

She refused to look at the roof. She knew the dark mark was there. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe that Ron was dead, or worse, alive and being tortured.

She could hear a car screech to a stop in front of her house. The car door slammed and she was swept into foreign arms. All this was distant to her, she was mourning the loss of Ron. 

The arms helped her inside of her house, she stumbled into the leather chair in the parlor, a favorite of Ron's. The pain was agony, she hurled forward, her head in her hands. She cried… hard. All of the agony that swept over her in just the fifteen minutes since she pulled up to her house was in her tears.

She couldn't bear to be here without Ron. She needed him.

"There, there now… cry all you want." The arms were around her in an attempt to comfort her. "I know. I know it hurts." 

The words stuck her as odd. How could anyone know what the dark mark symbolized? She looked up at the woman that was trying to console her. It was the old woman Mrs. Luther from down the sreet. 

"How… how do you know what…" 

The old woman ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, sorting out the tangles that had gathered in her despair. "You're not the only witch here." Mrs. Luther threw a blanket around Hermione shoulders. "Of course I know you, and Ron. You've made history many times. There's not a mess you haven't been able to get out of. You and him… Harry. Dumbledore sent me many letters, I was most intrigued by your adventures."

"You knew Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, confused and blinking through tears.

"Yes, he sent me to watch you. He was worried. He loves you, and Ron."

"Why are you here? Why haven't you fled me? You know what the dark mark means. He's alive. He's killed. Are you not terrified?" Hermione gripped the pillow of the chair. Smelling Ron on every inch of him, she tried to hold back her tears. She dreaded the answer.

"Yes, I'm petrified. But, I love Dumbledore. My loyalties are to him. He told me to watch you, I'm watching you. Even while he-who-must-not-be-named has lingered over this very spot… I'm here. You need me."

"Thank you." She got up. While Mrs. Luther made her speech, Hermione had made her decision. She knew she had to go, even if she didn't want to.

"Where are you going?" The old woman asked. 

"Ron's not dead. My heart would be empty if he were. But there's still a lingering trace of him left and every part of my bodies aware of it. I have to save him. I have too." 

She walked out of the house and unlocked the door. She put the keys in the ignition, turned the car engine over and sped out of her neighborhood. She was heading towards London. 

She was heading towards Harry.


	4. Confrontation

Hermione stared at her hands, pretending to study them. They were staring at her. They always did. She hated going to London. As far as she knew, no other witch and wizard lived anywhere else but London in England except for Ron, her and Mrs. Luther. 

She was on the metro. People in seemingly strange muggle clothes that were matched horridly, golf pants and odd-looking spandex shirts, had their eyes riveted on her. They knew who she was, one of legendary three that defeated the dark lord for good. They were the Dark Defeaters, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and of course Harry Potter. No one knew for sure how they did it, the three kept it all quiet and didn't tell a soul. And so, they made up their own version of what happened.

The story was full of heroic tales. It was told as bedtime stories for little children so they would grow up knowing how the world was before they were born, churlish and terrifying. Everyone worshipped the Dark Defeaters, but Hermione didn't want to be known for that. If she had to do it over again, she wouldn't. She wanted back all that she lost...

She flattened her bushy hair against the lightning shaped scar that was burned into her forehead, it was that they were staring at. After all the years in hiding in the countryside, she'd gotten so used to people accepting the scar as a remnant from an abusive relationship. 

"King's Crossing." Quite suddenly, the doors swung open and people filtered out. She choked back her tears as she stepped on to platform 9.Her eyes drifted against her will to the barrier that separated 9 and 10. She bit her lips so hard it bled. How many times had she run through that barrier?

She didn't even know if it existed anymore. Dumbledore had finally died in her last year. Maybe that's what set Harry over the edge for good. He had been like a father to Harry, and with all the other deaths... Harry had no chance of being himself again.

Hermione passed the barrier with tears stinging her eyes, remembering her last year with pain.

She barely remembered where his apartment was; somehow she just let her feet carry her. She walked along the sidewalk, watching kids run from house to house with various colored pillowcases.

Hermione laughed. She had forgotten it was Halloween.

She stopped in front of the apartment complex. Now she remembered. He lived in number 4. 

Ron and Hermione had visited him only once. They were angry with him for leaving and not telling. They were 18. How young and naive they had been.

Take a deep breath, Hermione tried to calm herself out of sight behind a corner.

"Trick or Treat!" The children cried in their excited voices.

"Look at you!" It was Harry's voice; there was no mistaking it. It was unchanged except for a hint of amusement. "A doctor, a pilot and a witch! But wait, I'm sure witches don't have a wart!"

"They don't?" Asked the witch. Her face was painted green and a huge wart was on her chin.

"No." Hermione said, walking over to the girl, smiling. "In fact I'm positive they don't." 

Hermione picked the wart off the little girl's chin.

The little girl's brother smiled. "Come Anya. Let's go." He took her hand and went down the hall to the elevator, ready to conquer the next floor. The doctor and the pilot followed.

Harry's smile quickly disappeared. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"It's nice to see you too." She walked in to his apartment. It was plain, with white walls. There was a sofa shoved up against a bookcase and a small television in front of it. She walked over and plopped into the couch, it creaked under her weight.

"Look Hermione, I'm in no mood for games. What," he repeated. "Do you want?"

She sighed and hugged a pillow, pulling her knees to her chest. She thought she could handle it. She thought she could look him in the eye and tell her exactly why she came to him... without crying. She couldn't. 

"Hermione?" He asked. His voice was less annoyed and a hint of concern that he was definitely trying to hide.

"I need your help." She said, looking up at him and wiping away tears.

"Why?"

"I came home. I just won my first case, I'm a lawyer now, and I expected Ron to be there."

"You're living with him now? What, did you just CHANGE from one lover to another?" Harry asked, malice was dripping in his voice.

"You!" She said, standing up. "You left me! I had one glorious night with you! I wanted it to last forever, BUT YOU LEFT ME! What was I supposed to think?" She walked over to the small window and watched the children bang on doors below. They didn't have a care in the world now. "I loved you, Harry." She cast his eyes upon him, glaring with a passion that he couldn't describe. "When you left... I didn't know what to do where to go. I felt alone and so used. But then there was Ron. He helped me Harry. We went to your apartment together, 3 years ago. Remember?

"I was alone and scared. So was he! I love him, I think I always had. You helped me see that."

Harry didn't look as deadly he sighed instead. "What happened."

"I came home and saw the dark mark hanging over my house." 

Harry choked and turned a pale color. "_What?"_

"I want him back Harry. I NEED him back. I don't know what to do without him. He's all I have left. You have to help. You're the one that destroyed him last time, I know you can do it! Please Harry! Please!"

Harry regained his composure and shook his head. "No." 

Hermione gasped. "You have to Harry. You can't just leave him, they'll kill him! You have to finish him, I know you don't want to kill anyone but-"

"IT'S NOT THAT HERMIONE!" Harry slammed his fist quite hard into the wall. Bits of plaster fell off and when Harry pulled his hand away, she saw it was bleeding. 

"Then what is it?" She asked calmly.

"You know what happened last time." His voice was a whisper. "They killed them! They forced us to watch them MURDER your parents and the Weasly's. You saw your mother and father dying and same with Ron."

"And you think that's your fault?" She asked simply.

"Of course it is. Voldemort _knew_ they were my friends. I'm surprised he didn't kill you and Ron. He wanted to kill me by killing everyone else I loved. It's my fault I loved them. Maybe if I'd never been born they would be alive."

Hermione was angry. "Knock it off with the pity act!" She yelled. "They _chose_ to be your friends. Ron and I love you. The Weasleys loved you. I loved you, so my parents loved you. We all loved you. Everything in love has risks." She walked over to the door and through him his jacket. "I need you. I need you to save Ron. You know how to destroy Voldemort for good. You're the only one that can. I'm walking out of this door now. I'm going down the hall to the elevator and holding it for one minute. If you don't come in one minute, I'm letting the doors close and going after him myself. If I die then you're going to live with the fact that you killed both Ron and I." She walked out the door with a short 'good-bye'.

Hermione waited in the elevator, praying Harry would come running out any second. But he didn't. Hermione was starting to get skittish. Every time a door was opened she waited expectantly for Harry's head to pop in.

She looked at her watch.

3...2...1...

Hermione let go of the 'hold door' button. The doors closed and Hermione sank to the floor with tears in her eyes. 

Harry hadn't come. Hermione was on her own.

A/N: MORE CLIFFHANGERS! *laughs madly* I'm so evil. I'll get another chapter up... before Thanksgiving. Or on it... whichever. R&R?


	5. No way was she falling for Harry

Hermione sat there for quite a long time. She had no more tears left to cry; instead she was just sitting on the floor of the elevator, clutching her dress.

Never, in a million years, did she ever think Harry would refuse to help her. It was his best friend that was taken! Ron was the only thing left in Harry's world. Well, Ron and Hermione.

Somehow, Hermione pulled herself up. She was sore and her eyes hurt from crying. She didn't want to go save Ron. She just wanted to settle in her bed and pull the covers over her, cutting her off from the world. 

She decided against that though, Ron wouldn't be next to her. What's the point then?

The cold air stunned her. Children were running back and forth on the streets, it surprised Hermione for some reason. In all her pain, Hermione had forgotten that life goes on.

She wrapped her coat closer around her and walked down the street. Her echoing heels and fast pace made people point and stare. For the second time that night, she patted her hair over the scar.

Four blocks later, Hermione noticed she was being followed. She wasn't scared at first, she was a witch after all, and there aren't many things that scare her.

It was only after the shadow blocked the subtle spell she sent back, did she start to worry. It was a man, she could tell from his heavy footfall.

She walked faster. The man followed. She ran. So did he. Hermione screamed. Her heart was racing and she ran harder.

Her heel broke. They weren't that great of shoes anyway. Hermione bought them from Payless two weeks before. In other words: she wouldn't have cared if there weren't a psycho after her.

The man caught up to her. He slammed her into the wall, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Instead, Hermione bit the hand. She bit hard too. She drew blood. The man cursed and pulled away.

"Damn it Hermione!"

"Harry?" She croaked. 

Harry had been following her? _Harry_ had slammed her into the wall?

She did the only thing she could think of under the circumstances. She kicked him.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry cried, bending over to massage his hurt leg.

"For following me, slamming me into the wall and scaring the hell out of me." Hermione said simply.

"Oh."

Then it hit her. Harry was here to help. She wasn't going to be alone! 

"Oh Harry!" She jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around his neck. "Thank you. I didn't want to do it alone!" 

Hermione expected him to awkwardly pat her on the head and back away, but he didn't. He hugged her back; almost as if he was glad she was here.

"Hermione," He said. "I'm sorry. I'll help you. I need Ron back too."

Hermione cried. Actually she sobbed with tears running down her face and everything.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I left you, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything!" Hermione said into his tear-stained shirt.

"I know, Hermione." His fingers brushed through her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, my God! Hermione…" 

Hermione knew. He had seen her scar. The very same scar she'd tried to hide for three years.

He put his cold fingers to it as if hoping to make it disappear. "No. This can't be real… how?"

Hermione shivered and pulled away from his comforting touch. He had to know. One way or the other, he was going to find out.

"Remember the Last day?" It was what the three had called the day when Voldemort killed everyone they loved, just because it was the last day they would ever see them again. Harry nodded. "Well... you were busy," Actually Harry was more then busy, he was running for his life. Voldemort seemed keen on blowing him to bits. "Ron was with Ginny, trying to stop the bleeding and he didn't see the death eater behind him... I got in front of him. I took the blast." Harry breathed in sharply, placing one hand on her cheek, giving her strength. "I should've died, I really should've. I don't know what happened... the next thing I knew the death eater was gone and Ron and I were unconscious. You were gone." Hermione looked up into those huge soft eyes, then looked away.

No way was she falling for Harry, absolutely NO way.

"We need to get Ron." Hermione said.

WHY WAS SHE BEING SO CALM? The love of her life was gone! He was taken away from her! WHY WASN'T SHE ON HER KNEES SOBBING?

'What's wrong with me?' She thought. 'I adore Ron with all my heart. Don't I?"

Harry was walking ahead of her. He seemed to know where he was going. Making a mental note to ask him about it later, she followed.


	6. Ron was dying

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: evil, evil, evil fic...

Harry walked fast. Hermione had to take two steps to match his pace. His steps were confident and unwavering. He knew where he was going.

"Harry?" She asked breathlessly. "Where exactly are we going?"

"My house." He muttered.

Hermione was confused. She brushed her hair out of her eyes to better look at his face. It was unreadable.

"Why are we going to the Duserly's?" Clearly there was something more to this puzzle then she knew about.

Harry stopped walking out of pure frustration. He turned to look at her, his eyes angry.

"We're not going there. We're going to my old house. My parent's house."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because Hermione, Ron is there. Think about it. Voldemort," Hermione flinched, "is leading me to my death. Why not die the same place I was born?" 

Now Hermione was angry. Why was he mad at her? Why was he yelling? He didn't lose Ron. He probably didn't even care. She stalked off, not caring if he followed or not. Harry's house was a museum now, a tourist trap for wizards and muggles alike. She could find it on her own.

Harry made a sigh of frustration and ran to catch up to her.

"I'm sorry," He said as he gripped her arm. "I'm just... I don't want to do this!" He wanted her to stop so she made sure to walk faster. "Hermione!" He shouted.

"Piss off. Honestly, you're making it seem like I had no choice. You had one! You could be at home sitting on your perfect little ass and continue to not care if I lived or died, just like you always did before. I don't need you! I can do this alone!" She pounded on his chest, wanting more then nothing to get rid of her anger. He caught her hands and held them in hers. She was left defenseless. Her glare was now riveted to his no less then perfect eyes. Why did she have to look in his eyes? "Go home Harry." She whispered. "Go home. Go home. Just go home."

It was at that moment that Harry Potter kissed her. Maybe it was an effort to stop her from talking anymore. Or maybe he just wanted to express his pain. Whatever it was, he kissed her. And when that kiss ended, Hermione started another one. They kept kissing, ignoring the onlookers. They embraced each other and refused to let go. 

After what seemed like hours of passion, Hermione broke away with tears in her eyes. "I can't."

Harry seemed to understand and only kissed away her tears. He took her hand and checked them into a hotel. 

They walked silently to their rooms. Harry made sure to get them separate suites. Hermione didn't object when he kissed her cheek as he dropped her off at her's. She yawned and crawled into the plush and inviting bed. 

**_It was pure haze. Fog was everywhere. It was suffocating her, filling every opening. Hermione felt like she was drowning._**

"Hermione!" Someone was calling her from beyond the fog. 

A feeling of desperation washed over her. She HAD to get to the voice. 

**__**

"Hermione!" It called again. It was scared now, demanding her to come closer.

"Ron?" She asked questionably. There was really no need to, she knew it was him.

She started to run. She ran harder and harder. She simply had to get to Ron. Something was pulling her back when she was going forward.

Suddenly, she was there and Ron was in front of her. His face was mangled, covered in blood.

"Help me Hermione," He said.

"Where are you?" She asked him.

"Help me Hermione," He repeated.

"Where? Where are you? Harry's here. He'll help me. Where are you?"

"Help me Hermione..."

A blinding light appeared behind Ron and Hermione was ripped from his grasp.

She woke up with a start, her sheets covered in sweat. Her scar was searing with pain. But, she knew two things. One- Ron was badly hurt and dying. And two- he wasn't at Harry's house.****


End file.
